Je serai toujours un Marine !
by WeshWesh
Summary: Et si Tony était Un Marine. Son coéquipier est mort il va devoir faire équipe avec le NCIS. Le Ncis n'a pas changé... TIVA
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Abby et Ziva étaient toutes les deux dans le laboratoire en train de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Ziva évoque Mcgee.

- Alors tu comptes l'inviter ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Non je ne pense pas qu'il aime ce genre de soirée…

- Tante comme même Abby.

- Mouais je verrai bien.

Elles étaient très proches, elles se disaient tous, cela faisait 6 ans que Ziva était arrivée dans l'équipe. Au début Ziva avait eu beaucoup de mal avec Abby, elle n'aimait pas son style gothique mais après quelques jours elles c'étaient trouvées plusieurs points communs et depuis elles ne se quittèrent jamais. Abby avait des sentiments pour son collègue Mcgee mais bon elle pensait que Mcgee sent foutait mais Ziva disait toujours « Mais non, il t'aime beaucoup. » Ziva sortait avec Rey un ancien collègue du Mossad cela fait 6 mois qu'ils sont enssemble. Elle trouvait beaucoup d'homme Américain stupide c'est bien pour cela qu'avant qon aventure avec Rey elle avait que des aventures d'un soir.

Il y a aussi Mcgee qui lui était sur son ordi en train de jouer à un jeu en ligne « Under flood » un jeu de montres et de fée, il passait la plupart de son temps sur les ordis, l'autre partit à son travail au NCIS. Depuis tout petit il voulait arrêter les méchants. Il n'avait pas une vie palpitante mais bon il l'aimait ainsi. Il regarda à sa gauche, il voyait un bureau vide à l'attente d'un nouveau coéquipier mais Gibbs ne voulait pas n'importe qui.

Gibbs était le patron, un patron qui ne sourit presque jamais assez dur mais avec un grand cœur, Il a choisi de travailler dans le NCIS car il était un Marine et il ne voulait pas perdre cela. Il a perdu sa femme et sa fille il y a longtemps elles sont été assassinées par un homme dont Gibbs ne sait pas le nom, c'est pour cela qu'il se cache derrière tous les mariages qu'il a eu car il ne voulait pas revivre là même histoire. Il n'en parlait que très peu à part avec Ducky.

Ducky est le médecin légiste de l'équipe, il portait son âge mais il rigolait beaucoup, il comprenait les personnes, il ne se moquait jamais pour lui il y a toujours des solutions. Il n'avait pas de femme, il avait perdu sa femme dans un accidents de voiture, il avait surmonter cette épreuve et se contenta de travailler pour le NCIS où il trouva Gibbs, ils se comprenaient tout les deux. Ducky ne travaillait pas le seul il avait un collègue Jimmy Palmer.

Jimmy est un jeune homme assez bizzard il a un caractère de petite fille mais bon il a comme même trouvé l'amour sur un jeu vidéo, quand sa copine lui prenait la tête il pleurait comme une petite princesse. Après tout chacun avait son caractère.

C'était un très bonne équipe mais voilà il manquait un place dans le puzzel...

Après une petite heure le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

- Agend Gibbs...Oui...Très bien. Et il racrocha. Allez en un un Marine mort à Welly.

Ziva et Mcgee prit leurs affaires et alla dans l'assenceur. Arrivé sur le terrain ils virent les policiers qui étaient déjà sur place le plsu vieux leur explica ce qu'il c'était passé. Un Marine est mort d'une agression derrière une boîte de nuit il s'appel Marc Dean, l'équipe de Gibbs se mirent au travail. Après avoir tous inspectés ils retournèrent au NCIS pour étudier le Marine, Mcgee cherchait les amis et ennemis de Marc Dean, il trouva Anthony Dinozzo.

Anthony Dinozzo surnomé Tony est un homme séduisant au cheuveux foncé il faisait très attention à son apparence toujours habillé en italien, mais cela cache de la tristesse. Il a perdu sa mère à l'âge de 15 ans, elles est morte au combat, elle était infermier dans la Marine, voilà pourquoi il a choisi de travailler dans l'armée pour ne jamais oublier sa mère. Son père est patron d'une grande entreprise de jouet ce qui faisait de lui un homme pleins au As mais cette argents il ne l'utilisait pas il le m'était sur un autre compte pour les enfants malades c'est ce que faisait sa mère. Tony ne c'est jamais vraiment entendu avec son père depuis la mort de sa mère, autrefois ils faisaient plusieurs activitées en famille mais c'est le passée il ne voulait plus y penser. Tony était reconnu dans son travail, il était commando et il en était fier d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, il rentrait tout juste d'une mission de reconnaissance. Grâce à ce métié il avait fait de très belle connaissance, la meilleure était avec son meilleur ami Marc Dean ils partagaient tous ! Mais après la mission Tony n'avait pas revu Marc se qui l'inquiètai beaucoup.

Deux jours plus tard, Tony était les nerre il savait que Marc était en dangé mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte se qui le fit sortir de ses penssée, il tomba sur deux personnes.

- Bonjour, NCIS, agents David et Mcgee on a aurai besoin de vous parler. Dit Ziva.

- Biensur entré, en dirigeant sa main vers l'entrée.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas on aimerai vous interroger au NCIS, continua Mcgee

Sans dire un mot Tony les suivis, il se posait plusieurs questions. Arrivé on le mit dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Après Cinq minutes un homme rentra et vins s'assoire sur la chaise enface de lui mais Tony ce leva, recula sa chaise jusqu'au mûr, Gibbs le regarda avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Connaissez-vous cet homme ? En lui montrant un portrait dans homme mort.

- Oui...Il s'appel Marc Dean c'est mon collègue, il avait lui yeux perdu..

- Savez-vous quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? Questionna Gibbs

- Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la mission j'aurai du ment douter... Tony commençait à avoir les yeux rouge.

- Très bien, je vais vous laisser tranquille, on va avoir besoin de vous je vais vous mettre sous surveillance.

- D'accord...

Gibbs parti voir son équipe pour tous lui expliqué, ses collègues étaient choqué leur patron était pas du genre à être agréable mais là il l'avait été avec se Marine. Tony attendait dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher et l'enmena au bureau où se trouvait Ziva elle était occupée sur son ordinateur. Il s'installa sur le fauteille dont cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé.

- Vous travaillez sur l'enquête ? Questionna Tony.

- Oui, en levant la tête vers Tony.

- Vous avez trouvée quelque chose ?

- Pas pour l'instant, je suis désolé.

Tony soupira doucement, il se leva et alla vers la fenêtre et regarda le couché du soleil. Ziva le regardait avec tristesse perdre son meilleur ami c'est toujours dur et elle le savait.. Elle se leva et alla en sa direction en regardant aussi le soleil.

- Nous voulons juste vous aidez. Commença Ziva

- Ouais, je sais, votre patron est un Marine tout comme moi c'est pour cela que je lui fais confiance.

- Vous pouvez. Sourit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Il se retourna à son tour vers elle, il avait un sourire forcé. Il s'excusa et alla au toilette, Ziva le regarda partir et retourna à son bureau.


	2. Enquête

Chapitre 2 :

En revenant vers les bureaux de Gibbs, Tony vit Vance le directeur du NCIS.

Bonjour directeur, salua Tony

Bonjour Dinozzo, je voulais vous voir. Venez avec moi dans mon bureau.

Anthony le suivit en lançant un regard en direction de Gibbs, arrivé dans le bureau du directeur, Vance lui proposa de savoir ce qu'il fit.

Je vous ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel, j'ai tout payé en voyant que Tony avait ouvert la bouche.

Je vous remercie directeur, puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

Bien sûr.

Je voulais savoir si je pouvais faire partie de l'équipe de Gibbs du temps de l'enquête, demanda t-il calmement.

Je dois voir ça avec l'agent Gibbs mais je ne pense pas qu'il y est de problème, sourit-il. Allez me le chercher et rester avec Mcgee et David.

Très bien directeur, en se levant.

Tony retourna au bureau, il avait prévenu Gibbs que le directeur voulait le voir. Gibbs le regardait bizarrement et alla voir le directeur. Tony alla s'assoir sur le seul bureau qui n'avait pas été occupé depuis un long moment, il regarda l'agent Timothy Mcgee qui tapait sur son clavier aussi vite que son ombre « Hm un informaticien je devrai bien m'entendre avec lui, Mcgee...Mcgee...McGeek, McGoogle, il est génial son nom pour se moquer de lui » Puis il tourna son son visage vers celui de l'agent Ziva David il la trouvait séduisante surtout avec ses cheveux bouclés « Elle n'a pas l'air très commode mais bon ça changera des filles à talon qui ne pense cas leurs maquillages, oncles et coiffure. » Il sursauta quand il entendit crier c'était une femme qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrée elle était plutôt grande surtout grâce à ses talons, elle avait un style particulier mais il aimait. Tony se leva quand la femme se rapprocha de lui.

Bonjours je m'appelle Abigail Sciuto mais tu peux m'appeler Abby.

Je m'appelle Anthony Dinozzo mais tu peux m'appeler Tony, dit-il en souriant. Et tu fais quoi au NCIS ? Questionna-t-il.

Je travaille au labo, c'est moi qui m'occupe des indices, et je te promets de tout faire pour trouver le meurtrier de ton ami.

Merci beaucoup Abby, remercia-t-il émue.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le patron.

Mr Dinozzo fera partie de l'équipe le temps de l'enquête.

Mcgee, Abby et Ziva était choqué mais heureux cela ne l'est dérangeaient pas du tout. Gibbs se mit devant Tony.

Votre carton avec toutes vos affaires arriveront demain matin, pour l'instant retourné chez vous prendre quelques affaires et allé à votre hôtel. Expliqua Gibbs.

Merci beaucoup dites-vous commencer à quel heure le matin ?

Comme réponse il reçut une claque derrière la tête, Gibbs alla voir Ducky pour le prévenir du nouvel arrivé dans son équipe. Tony lui regarda les trois agents qui avaient un sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il frappé ? Choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

C'est une marque d'affection, cela devrait t'arriver assez souvent. Répondit Mcgee.

Et le matin on commence à sept heures, continua Ziva avec un sourire.

Tony affirma de la tête et rendit le sourire que Ziva lui avait fait. Après avoir pris ses affaires et dit au revoir Tony se dirigea vers l'assesseur pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait pris tout ce dont il avait besoin et partit en direction de l'hôtel pour s'installer. Après avoir tout installé il alla se doucher sous la douche il avait posé son front contre le mur, il pensait à Marc comment avait-il pu le laisser mourir c'était son meilleur ami comment pouvait-il vivre sans lui. Leurs soirées films, dragues...

Après trente minutes sous la douche avec un short blanc on voyait que Tony était sportif il avait des tablettes à croquer. il alla prendre son sac pour prendre son ordinateur et s'installa sur son lit. Il commença ses propres recherches. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose, il préféra arrêter ici et dormir un peu car demain c'était son premier jour avec le NCIS.

Ziva venait de se garer au parking du NCIS, il était 6h25, elle savait qu'elle était la première comme tous les jours, son patron arrivait à 6h50 et Mcgee à 7 heures, elle venait de monter dans l'ascenseur, en y sortant elle se dirigea vers son bureau et à ce moment elle resta figée, ce matin elle n'était pas la première.

Tu es très matinal, dit-elle en regardant Dinozzo travailler

Il est 6h30, je viens d'arriver, répondit-il en relevant la tête.

D'accord, tu travailles sur quoi, en allant se positionner devant son bureau.

Bah de mon collègue, se moqua-t-il en la regardant.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Tony lui sourit mais Ziva se retourna et alla à son bureau pour se mettre au travail. Tony la regarda en fronçant les sourcilles « Elle doit avoir un copain ». Il préféra se remettre au travail, il voulait retrouver le connard qui avait tué son meilleur ami.

Grr ! Ordinateur de merde, cria Tony en frappant sur l'ordinateur.

Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, répliqua Ziva en souriant.

Mouais bah j'ai une solution.

Il débrancha tous les files de l'ordinateur qui se trouvait à droite de son bureau et le mit dans un coin derrière son bureau. Il prit son sac et sortit son ordinateur portable pour l'installer sur son bureau. Il avait enfin deux ordinateurs, un dont il ne savait pas trop s'il allait lui faire le même coup que l'autre mais à droite il avait son ordinateur à lui et il savait que lui il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Et voilà. Dit-il en souriant.

Hm, c'est une solution je te l'avoue.

Tony se leva et alla s'assoir sur le bureau de Ziva à sa gauche.

Tu as un petit ami ? L'interrogea-t-il

En quoi cela te regarde ? Répliqua t-elle en se leva et en se mettant devant lui.

Ce n'est qu'une question tu sais.

David, Dinozzo je vous dérange ?

Oh patron non c'est juste Tony qui me posait une question sur l'enquête. Répondu Ziva

Tony retourna à son bureau sans rien dire et se remit au travail après quelques minutes Mcgee arriva avec quatre cafés, il en distribua un à chacun mais Tony avait envie de recracher le café qu'il venait de mettre dans la bouche.

Euh tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Mcgee.

Si si mais il n'est pas sucré j'aime quand mon café est sucré mais t'inquiète je vais le boire comme même.

Bon je veux des pistes donc travailler. Exigea Gibbs

Tony était sur une piste, il travaillait dur. A midi Abby était venu les voir pour manger mais Tony avait refusé il préféra travailler, les trois agents le regardèrent et allèrent en ville pour manger.

Ziva, Abby et Mcgee s'étaient installée dans un restaurant et ils parlaient du petit nouveau Dinozzo, ils l'aimaient beaucoup tout le monde l'appréciait beaucoup, Abby avait vu les petits sourirent que Ziva faisait quand ils parlaient de Tony.

Dinozzo lui était toujours à son bureau avec un sandwich qu'il était parti se chercher à la salle de repos.

Bonjour

Euh Bonjour je peux vous aider ? Demanda Tony en levant la tête vers un homme.

Oui je cherche Ziva David, répondit l'homme.

Désolée elle est partie manger avec ses collègues.

Très bien je vous remercie, aurevoir.

Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Tony

Je m'appelle Rey, je suis le petit ami de Ziva, répondit-il en partant vers l'assesseur.

Tony le regarda partir donc c'était lui, il avait raison elle avait bien un petit copain assez beau il devait l'avouer. Il se mit à repenser à l'équipe il avait c'était dit qu'il devait aller voir Ducky, il ne l'avait toujours pas rencontré « Bon il est peut-être encore en bas » Tony alla voir si il était toujours présent à l'autopsie. Arrivé dans l'autopsie il le vit il alla à sa rencontre.

Bonjour docteur Mallard.

Bonjour Anthony, Gibbs est venue me prévenir de votre présence.

Oh d'accord mais je préfère toujours me présenter moi moi-même.

Je comprends cela me fais penser à une histoire qui s'est passée il y trois ans quand...

Tony l'écoutait mais avait très vite compris que c'était un homme qui aimait parler de ce qu'il avait vu. Après cette histoire Tony retourna à son bureau, il repensait à Marc il lui manquait beaucoup une larme roula sur sa joue il s'essuya directement. « Aller Tony tu es fort tu es un Marine un commando tu dois continuer à te battre pour lui » Tony avait fermé les yeux pour revoir des scènes avec Marc. Il en avait marre il ne trouvait rien aucun nom rien... « Je dois trouver ! »

A 13h30 Ziva et Mcgee étaient revenu au travail. Mcgee venait de trouver un indice il avait affiché une femme sur l'écran plat.

Elle s'appelle...

Léa Latal. Déclara Tony.

Tu l'as connaît ? Questionna Ziva.

Oui, je.. je l'ai connu durant une mission elle avant des armes et de la drogue.

Où peut-on la trouver Mcgee ? Demanda Gibbs.

5218 Sweet Terras patron

On y va !

En arrivant devant la maison, Tony et Ziva alla à la porte de derrière et Gibbs et Mcgee à la porte d'entrée. En rentrant il avait trouvé Léa dans le salon dans une mare de sang, Tony la regarda tristement ce que Ziva avait bien remarqué. Ils avaient ramassé tous les indices qu'ils avaient trouvés et Ducky était venu prendre le corps pour lui, elle était morte dans coup de couteau dans le cœur. En arrivant au NCIS il était 19h40. Gibbs leur avait dit de rentrer chez eux. Aux bureaux Tony prenait tout son temps pour ramasser ses affaires, Mcgee dit au revoir à ses collègues, il restait plus que Ziva qui avait l'air de l'attendre assise devant son bureau.

Tu attends quelque chose ? Demanda Tony en la regardant.

Je voulais te proposer de venir chez moi, ça te dit ?

Non, en se rapprochant d'elle.

Pourquoi ? Un peu déçue que Tony lui dise non.

Car en arrivant chez toi ton petit ami Rey sera chez toi.

Hein mais..

Il est venu à midi pour te parler. Aller amuses-toi bien.

Mais tu ne vas pas bien Tony !

Qui t'a dit cela ?

Je sais je t'ai vu tout ta leur quand tu as vu cette femme. Tu as besoin d'en parler.

Tony se mit à sourire, il l'aimait beaucoup c'est vrai qu'il aurait aimé parler avec elle mais bon elle était déjà en couple avec ce Rey.

Je suis un Marine j'ai l'habitude va donc voir Rey.

Hm ok Tony. En le voyant partir.

En arrivant chez lui Tony s'installa sur son canapé avec un verre de vodka, il prit son portable qui était dans sa poche et tapa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, il dut attendre deux bip avant d'entendre une voix.

Sam, c'est Tony faut qu'on parle...


	3. Sam !

**Chapitre 3 : **

Ahhhhaaaah il est con !

Peut-on savoir qui est con ? Demanda Ziva à Tony

Tony était sur son ordinateur entrain de regarder Magnum, il releva la tête après la question de la collègue. Celle-ci c'était installée derrière lui pour regarder ce qu'il faisait.

C'est quoi comme film ?

Hein mais Ziva c'est Magnum la meilleure série du monde, comment peux-tu ne pas connaître tout le monde connaît.

Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les séries, en revenant à son bureau.

J'adore tout ce qui touche au cinéma. Tu regarde que des films qui viennent d'Israël ?

Non pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas comme ça.

Alors toi t'es technique de drague son pourri. Dit un homme assis sur le bureau de Gibbs.

Tony sourit en voyant Marc, il allait lui répondre.

Ne répond pas la jolie Israélienne va te prendre pour un fou je suis que ton imagination.

Ziva vit passer Mcgee qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien mais elle eut comme réponse « Oui Oui », elle se tourna vers Tony qui fixait son collègue attentivement. Elle sourit en voyant la tête de Tony quand Abby arrivait avec des roses noires.

Tiens Tony, vu que tu fais partie de l'équipe je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'achète un cadeau.

Euh merci Abby il ne fallait pas.

Derrien c'est normal. Bon je retourne au labo, Mcgee faudrait que je te demande un truc après donc si tu pouvais passer après.

Oui Abby je viendrai. Répondit Mcgee.

Tony trouvait que cette équipe était complètement dingue mais il l'est les aimait bien, après tout ça lui change de l'armée. Il se sentait à sa place avec eux le patron était dur tiens en parlant de lui. Gibbs arriva dans les bureaux et prit son téléphone pour appeler Ducky, et Gibbs repartit comme il est revenu... « Il ne parle jamais » A ce moment Tony reçus un sms.

« -De Sam Turner-

J'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé on se retrouve à 12h30 au parc. »

Tony répondu par une affirmation, il se leva et alla voir Abby dans son labo. En arrivant il dut se boucher les oreilles tellement que la musique rock était forte. Abby le vit et courut à son ordinateur pour éteindre se vacarme.

Oh Tony que veux-tu ? Questionna-t-elle.

Je veux qu'on fasse connaissance.

OUIII je veux bien assis toi.

Maintenant ils étaient face à face.

Tu as toujours eu envie de travailler ici ?

Oui j'ai toujours voulu faire ce métier, depuis mon enfance je fais des enquêtes.

Comment ça ?

_Quand j'étais gosse, nous habitions près d'une décharge où ils apportaient tous les trucs brûlés des carcasses de voitures des environs ; j'avais l'habitude d'y aller en douce, la nuit, et je prenais des photos. C'était pas pour le côté gore, mais pour arriver à m'imaginer comment les choses étaient arrivées, comme action/réaction… la cause de chaque truc… j'ai été accrochée. Et toi la Marine ? _

_Pareil depuis mon enfance, mon père était un marine, j'ai toujours voulu aider les autres, je ne me voyait pas faire autre chose dans ma vie. Donc à mes 17 ans je suis allé dans une école militaire qui m'a forcé et à mes 18 ans j'étais un militaire actif. _

_Ton père est... euh il e est..._

_Oui il est mort au combat. _

_Oh toutes mes condoléances Tony, en le prenant dans les bras après cette câliné durant cinq longues minutes Tony posa une nouvelle question._

_Et côté amour, tu as un copain ? _

_Non toujours pas mais je pense à un homme quelquefois._

_Mcgee ? _

_Comment tu sais ? _

_Ça se voit je me demande bien comment Mcgee ne le voit pas, hm Mccon._

_Hé Tony ! _

_C'est pour rire j'aime bien son nom de famille, on peut rajouter tout ce que l'on veut._

_Autrement toi une petite amie ? _

_Non je ne suis pas très doué avec histoires à long terme je préfère les histoires d'un soir. _

_Abby allait lui répondre mais Mcgee apparu dans leur champ de vision, Tony sourit, il se leva et partit pour les laisser tous les deux, il remonta aux bureaux pour parler à__ Z__iva__de Mcgee et Abby.__  
__De son coter Gibbs parlait avec Ducky de l'enquête. Gibbs trouvait __qu'Anthony Dinozzo __ne s'impliquait pas assez dans l'enquête ce qu'il trouvait blizzard. Mais il avait confiance en lui, il était perdu il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'enquête.__  
__Gibbs, il vient de perdre son collègue il doit cacher sa tristesse derrière un masque, c'est un bon garçon puis il te ressemble vous êtes tous les deux Marine.__  
__Mouais peut-être. __  
__Va lui parler. Ça me fait penser à __  
__Merci Ducky __  
__Gibbs retourna à son bureau, il ne voyait pas Tony et l'attendit assit et quand il le vit il lui demanda de le suivre dans l'assesseur et il bloqua l'ascenseur. __  
__Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive __.__Demanda Gibbs__  
__Il ne m'arrive rien Gibbs.__  
__Ah bon je ne sais pas tu as perdu ton meilleur ami et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ne fais rien pour retrouver le tueur !__  
__Vous ne savez rien agent Gibbs ! cria Tony __  
__Gibbs le regarda attentivement, il ralluma l'ascenseur et sortie, il avait compris que Dinozzo faisait ses recherches mais il ne disait rien sur ce qu'il trouvait, Tony le suivit. __  
__À midi__Tony prit ses affaires et partit sans rien dire ce qui n'avait pas trop plus à Ziva. Tony était partie à son rendez-vous. __  
__Ziva Ziva __!__  
__Oui Abby ? __  
__C'est Mcgee il accepte de venir avec moi à ma soirée __!__  
__C'est génial Abby_

Ziva enlaça son amie elle était heureuse pour elle. Une heure plus tard Tony était revenu il donna un disque à Mcgee il lui demanda de le mettre en route sur l'écran. Gibbs et Ziva se mit à coté de Tony qui était en face de l'écran. On voyait un homme parler à Marc mais tout t'a coup les choses se chauffait, Marc avait sorti son arme et avait tiré sur l'homme mais tout ta coup un autre homme fit son apparition en frappant Marc mais celui-ci lui tira dessus et avait pris la fuite. Tony était au courant des deux meurtres que Marc avait causés mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait encore des soucis. Gibbs prit la parole en demandant à Mcgee de trouver qui avait filmé la vidéo puis à Ziva de trouver qui sont les deux hommes dont Marc avait assassiné.

Tony qui t'a donné cette vidéo ? Questionna Gibbs.

Un ami qui s'appelle Sam Turner.

Je veux le voir maintenant.

Très bien.

Travail avec Ziva dès que tu l'as appelé.

Et il partit voir Abby avec le disque pour en avoir plus d'informations. Tony avait appelé son ami il arrivait dans trente minutes. Puis il se mit à la recherche des identités des deux hommes. Tout le monde travaillait, c'était très calme on entendait seulement les touches des ordinateurs.

Me voilà Tony.

Ah merci d'être venue Sam.

C'est normal après tous ce que tu as faits pour moi.

Attends j'appelle Gibbs.

Gibbs arriva deux minutes après.

Bonjours Mr Gibbs. Dit Sam

Bonjour, qui vous a donné cette vidéo ?

A vrai dire je ne sais pas je l'ai reçus dans ma boîte au lettre il y a deux mois, je ne sais d'où elle vient.

Vous saviez ? Demanda Gibbs à Tony.

Oui la vidéo date deux mois j'en ai déjà parlé avec Marc il m'avait dit que tout c'était arrangé et je l'ai cru

Comment as-tu pu le croit après ce qu'il avait fait et quand comptait me dire que tu savais ce qu'il avait fait.

Il m'avait promis ! Cria Tony. J'avais confiance en lui !

Tony partie en direction de la salle détente. Gibbs soupira il comprenait Dinozzo il voulait que le bien-être de son ami, il demanda à Sam de rester dans l'enivrons car il se faisait tard, il préféra laisser son équipe ce reposer. Ziva décida d'aller voir, elle le vit assise par terre contre un mur les jambes repliées et la tête enfoui dans ses bras. Ziva se mit à coté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Il releva sa tête il avait les yeux rouges tellement il avait pleuré. Ziva sentit de la tristesse dans son cœur en le voyant ainsi.

J'aurai dû me douter qu'il m'ait menti.

Tony ce n'est pas ta faute Marc voulait peut-être te protéger.

Mouais mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi, je ne l'aurai jamais abandonné...

Je suis désolé Anthony.

Personne ne m'appelle comme ça à part ma mère. Dit-il en souriant.

Ah bon ?

Oui, alors ta soirée avec Ray ?

Une soirée comme toutes les autres.

Mouais sexe, sexe et sexe avoue David, dit-il en rigolant.

Ziva sourit au moins elle avait réussit à lui rendre son sourire qu'elle trouvait magnifique, elle se leva.

Aller viens il faut qu'on rentre.

Mouais, en se levant.

Je te suis en voiture jusque chez toi pour être sûr que tu rentres chez toi.

Oui maman.

Et ils partirent, en arrivant chez lui Tony vit Marc assis sur son fauteuil.

Alors tu l'as embrassé la belle israélienne ?

Tony savait que c'était son imagination mais bon il sent foutait il voulait passer une bonne soirée.


	4. Planque

**Chapitre 4 : **

_Aller demande lui son numéro_

Tony regarda l'homme qui venait lui dire ça, Marc ne le quittait plus il était toujours présent, même si Tony savait que c'était lui qui le faisait apparaître, il avait l'impression qu'il était vraiment vivant et qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait et pas ce que le cerveau de Tony voulait entendre.

_Et moi qui pensais que les Dinozzo avaient peur d'aucune femme. Rigola Marc._

Tony sourit à cette remarque, il n'avait peur d'aucune femme mais Ziva l'intriguait.

_Avoue-le elle te plaît, alors pourquoi tu ne tante pas ta chance. Et ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de son petit ami. Alors pourquoi Tony ?_

Ce n'est plus là même chose sans toi... soupira Tony.

Ziva releva sa tête de son rapport et demanda à Tony pourquoi il avait dit cela mais il ne répondit pas trop occuper dans ses pensées. Il repensait à toutes les partis de draguent qu'il avait fait avec Marc. Il regarda en direction de Marc et sourit tout lui manquait mais il préféra cacher ses sentiments. « Après tout je suis un Marine j'ai l'habitude... » . Ziva le regardait avec tristesse, elle voulait l'aider.

Cela te dit de venir avec nous se soir au bar ? Demanda Ziva.

Nous ?

Oui, Mcgee, Abby, Palmer, Ducky et moi.

Palmer c'est qui ?

C'est le collègue de Ducky il est en vacance mais il rentre demain matin.

Ah Ok.

Alors ?

_Dit oui Tony allez ! Dit Marc._

Bon d'accord je viendrai.

Ziva sourit et alla au labo pour prévenir Abby. Tony lui ce demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en disant oui, il retourna sa tête vers Marc qui avait un sourire béat. Tony allait lui faire une remarque mais il vit Mcgee venir vers lui avec un grand large sourire.

J'ai trouvé qui aurai pu tué Marc.

Qui Mcgee, répondit Gibbs derrière lui.

Il s'appelle Paul Write, c'est un terrorisme recherché dans 6 pays.

Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Tony.

Grâce à Abby elle m'a donnée un numéro que Marc appelait souvent et faut croire qu'ils s'envoyaient des sms pas très romantique.

Très trouvé le moi Mcgee. Dit Gibbs. Un problème Dinozzo ? Ajouta-t-il.

Non rien.

_Je ne t'ai jamais menti Tony il valait que je le retrouve pour te protéger ! Préviens Gibbs, Tony, Paul est au États-Unis pour nous tuer tous les deux il m'a déjà eu alors ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour toi.S'exclama Marc._

Tony ne voulait rien dire à Gibbs mais il ne voulait pas mourir non plus. « Tout ça c'est de ma faute j'aurai jamais dû la tuer » Il soupira et alla aider Mcgee.

Gibbs était partie voir Vance pour parler de Dinozzo.

Il ne montre aucun sentiment pour cette enquête comment voulez-vous que je l'aide ?

Gibbs je vous promet que vous vous ressemblez bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Il est un Marine, c'est un commando il a l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments tout comme vous.

Je fais tout pour l'aider...

Ce qui veux dire ? Demanda le directeur.

Vance à eu comme réponse un soupire de son agent il avait bien comprit que Gibbs parlait peu Dinozzo mais qu'il était impliqué dans l'affaire, perdre son coéquipier Gibbs savait ce que cela faisait. Gibbs tourna les talons, sortit et retourna à son bureau pour pouvoir Tony, il devait avoir une vrai discutions avec le Marine. Tony sentit le regard que lui apportait Gibbs, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux durant quelques seconde jusqu'à ce que Tony baissa les yeux sur son dossier. « De quoi a-t-il honteux... » Gibbs ne comprenait pas toute l'histoire mais il savait que Tony lui cachait quelque chose mais quoi...

Après des heures de travaillent, Mcgee avait trouvé l'endroit où ce trouvait le téléphone de Paul Write.

Il est dans un appartement au 3 étage appelé San-Thune

Gibbs ordonna à David et Dinozzo d'aller voir sur place, arriver dans l'appartement, il ne vire pas l'homme mais...

Eh bah, il y a eu une bagarre ici.

Non jure Ziva c'est vrai, je n'avais pas remarqué que l'appartement avait été retourné et qu'il y avait du sang, répondit Tony en rigolant.

Ne te moque pas.

Aïe ! Se plaignit Tony.

Ziva venait de le frapper à l'épaule gauche, Tony appréciait vraiment Ziva, elle était différente de toutes les femmes qu'il avait connue.

Arrête de baver.

Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Demanda Tony.

Ton cerveau bave en regardant mes fesses, tu vas perdre tes yeux.

Tony éclata de rire.

Je ne suis pas sur que cette phrase soit compréhensible vu que mon cerveau n'a pas de bouche.

Arrête de rigoler ou je te promet que je te fait la même chose à ton autre bras.

Tony avait arrêté de sourire et repris sont travail, il avait trouvé un couteau couvert de sang sur le canapé il le mit dans sachet. En s'avançant vers la fenêtre du salon Tony avait reconnu l'appartement d'en face, il réfléchit deux minutes en regardant Marc qui venait d'apparaître près de lui et avait préférer de ne rien dire à personne pour le moment.

J'ai trouvé le téléphone Tony, je suis dans la chambre.

En arrivant Tony fronça les sourcilles car Ziva le regardait de travers.

Quoi ?

Ziva lui donna le téléphone et Tony pu lire.

« -De Paul à Amélie-

Ils doivent payer pour ce qu'ils sont fait Amel'. »

Tu penses qu'il parle de qui ? Demanda Ziva.

_Dit lui Tony ! _

Je ne sais pas, bon rentre

Ziva affirma et ils rentrèrent au Ncis. Tony alla voir Abby pour lui donner le couteau. En arrivant au labo Abby lui faisait un jolie sourire.

Je suis contente que tu vienne avec nous ce soir, tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser.

Mouais, ça me changera les idées, tiens j'ai ça pour toi.

Abby prit le couteau et alla l'examiner. Avec l'aide de Tony cela avait été assez rapide c'était le sang de Marc, en le voyant soupirer Abby le prit dans les bras. Gibbs arriva au même moment et demanda à Tony de le suivre dans l'ascenseur Tony avait vite comprit que Gibbs voulait lui parler mais ne dit rien et le suivit.

J'attends Dinozzo.

Vous attendez quoi ?

Des réponses dit moi tous ce que tu sais, ce n'est pas en te cachant derrière un masque que tout va s'arranger au contraire si tu ne dit rien on ne pourra pas avancer dans l'enquête, je t'ai accepté dans l'équipe pour nous aider pas pour que tu regarde comment avance l'enquête, Marc est mort Tony mais je suis sur que tu le vois et je suis sur qu'il demande à ce que tu me parle n'est ce pas ?

Tony ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers Marc.

_Aller Tony dit lui. Pour nous deux._

Tu le vois, qu'es-ce qu'il te dit ?

Que je vous dises tous.

Alors dit moi.

Je connais Paul Write, avec Marc on la traqué durant 7 mois il y a deux ans mais tous ne sais pas passé comme prévus, Paul avait compris qu'on le cherchait, il savait qu'on était dans l'appartement en face du sien. Mais quand on a voulu l'attraper il était dans une voiture mais il sait enfuit. Quelque jours plus tard on a trouvé sa femme dans un hôtel mais quand nous sommes aller la voir tout à dégénéré sa femme à prit un fusil et a voulu me tirer déçu donc j'ai prit mon arme et je l'ai tué. Paul m'a envoyé une lettre à la base, il avait écrit « Je te tuerai et ton ami aussi pour que tu souffre autant que moi ! »

Gibbs l'avait écouté attentivement, Tony venait de faire rouler une larme sur sa joue, Gibbs ralluma l'assesseur.

On l'aura ne t'inquiète pas mais dit le aux autres ils sont besoin de savoir Dinozzo.

En retournant à leur bureau Tony ne dit rien à Mcgee et Ziva, il préféra attendre encore un petit moment.

_Aller sourit un peu ce soir tu vas avec Ziva dans un bar._

Tony tourna sa tête vers Marc avec un regard neutre. Après une bonne journée rempli d'émotion, vers 17h45, Abby fit son apparition dans les bureaux du ncis.

On se rejoint comme d'habitude à la même heure au bar ?

Oui, répondit Ziva. C'est 20h au bar de fister. Ajouta-t-elle pour Tony.

Gibbs tu veux toujours pas venir ? Demanda Abby

Non Abby une autre fois.

La petites équipes allèrent tous chez eux pour se préparer. A 19h30 Ziva était fin prête elle avait mis une chemise bleu marin avec un slim noir et des talon bleu marin, elle s'était légèrement maquillée et avait lissé ses cheveux. Après s'être regardé plusieurs fois dans la glace elle descendit pour aller en direction du bar. En arrivant sur le parking elle croisa Abby. Abby la complimenta sur sa tenue en rentrant dans le bar les filles virent Palmer, Mcgee et Ducky mais pas Tony après tout il était encore tôt, 19h50. Après quelque minutes Ziva se demandait si Tony allait venir ou pas.

Mais si t'inquiète. Répondit Abby.

Regarde il est là, ajouta Palmer en montrant Tony qui venait de passer la porte du bar.

Tony était habillé avec Pull en V blanc, un pantalon beige et une paire de chaussure italienne blanche. Il vint à leur rencontre, il se mit devant Ziva car l'équipe c'était mis au comptoir.

Je suis pile à l'heure, en regardant Ziva avec un sourire charmeur.

Mouais ta juste cinq minutes de retard ça peu aller. Répondit-elle.

Excuser moi je vais prendre un whisky s'il vous plaît.

Après que le barman lui donna son verre il trinqueur à leur soirée.

_Que la soirée commence ! Cria Marc_

Tony le regarda avec un sourire béa son ami était avec lui donc il s'était promis de profiter de la soirée. De plus quand il était en train de se préparer chez lui. Marc l'avait mis au défi de draguer Ziva. « Je suis vraiment con parfois, ce n'est que mon imagination et j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore vivant. » Mais bon Tony sent foutait complètement tout ce qu'il voulait c'était réglé toute cette affaire.

Alors Ziva on sait mis sur son 31.

Non Tony pourquoi ?

Ah bon je t'imagine même pas à quel point du doit être un sacré canon sur ton 31 alors que la tu l'es déjà.

Ziva était morte de rire, elle l'avait trouvé idiot mais romantique à la foie, ils passèrent une très bonne soirée. Tony avait quitté Ziva pour parler à Mcgee.

Aller demande à Abby de danser avec toi.

Non Tony je suis un mauvais danseur.

Quel chochotte ce Mcpeur.

Ok si tu danse avec Ziva, je danse avec Abby.

Tony se retourna vers Ziva.


End file.
